


Getting there

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, keith helps him feel a little better, shiro is insecure about his scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: A lot of things changed in the year they were separated, but Keith's feelings aren't one of them. Shiro needs a little convincing after everything that's happened, especially with how much of an obvious physical toll it's taken. Keith is happy to oblige.





	Getting there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiapslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/gifts).



> One of the things you asked for was something involving Keith comforting Shiro when he's insecure about his scars, hope you like it! <3

 

Between getting sucked into a wormhole, finding all the lions, fighting their first battle, and practicing to form Voltron, it felt like weeks before they had time to really talk. The first night Keith didn't feel like he was going to pass out in the shower, he made his way to Shiro's room instead of his own. With a soft knock, and an equally quiet answer, he entered the small room and finally really got a chance to look at Shiro. 

 

He looked tired, but good. He always looked good, to Keith at the very least. There was a weight behind his smile, though, and Keith was determined to lift it. He took a seat beside Shiro on the bed. 

 

Neither of them spoke or even looked at each other, they were both too lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Keith broke the silence. “I missed you so much.” He was amazed at how steady his voice sounded. “I missed you, too.” Came Shiro's quiet reply. His voice was not as steady. 

 

Keith looked up and placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro couldn't meet his eyes. “I don't know what happened, and I know you're still trying to piece it back together, too,” Keith started, pausing to clear his throat. “But nothing's changed for me.” Shiro finally looked up and smiled at him. A genuine smile, finally, even if it was a little watery. “C’mere.” He murmured, opening his arms. Keith went without hesitation.

 

Being back in Shiro's embrace felt like a boulder had been lifted off of his chest. He could breathe easy for the first time in a year. He rubbed his hands up and down Shiro's back as Shiro held him tightly. He nuzzled his face into Shiro's chest and found himself at eye level with his new arm. 

 

He pulled back from the hug and slid a hand down Shiro's arm. “Does it hurt?” His voice came out barely above a breath. “Not as much as you might think.” Shiro answered tactfully. Keith saw right through it and frowned. He gripped Keith's chin gently in his left hand and lifted it, making him meet Shiro's eyes. Shiro's mouth moved a few times, trying to voice thoughts that just wouldn't come. Keith gently pulled Shiro's hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his palm.

 

“You were gone,” Keith's voice finally cracked. “For my birthday. For Christmas. Valentine's day. Your birthday.” Tears finally made their way down both sets of cheeks. “I know, I'm so sorry, Keith.” Shiro's voice was rough and raw. Keith shook his head and swallowed hard. “You don't have anything to be sorry for. Once we're done, once we're home, we're gonna celebrate every holiday we missed.” Shiro sniffed and cleared his throat, offering a small smile. “Ok.”

 

“We'll go to the beach again, like we did that spring break.” Keith expected Shiro to be happy or excited. They'd left as soon as Keith's last class was over and drove for two days straight to spend their week off laying in the sun and splashing in the ocean. It was easily one of the best weeks of Keith's life. He didn't expect a grimace and for Shiro to turn away. “Shiro?” He whispered. 

 

Shiro sighed. “That's… probably not a good idea.” Keith frowned and waited for him to explain. “If you still… if we're still doing this, you were gonna see eventually, so…” He trailed off and stood up. Keith watched him intently as he pulled off his shirt. He stood up immediately. 

 

His eyes went wide first, then narrowed. Hard lines mottled his face in unfamiliar shadows. Shiro stepped closer, but didn't reach out. Keith did. 

 

He ran a hand over a jagged line cutting across Shiro's collarbone and chest. “Keith,” Shiro let out a shaking breath. “What's going through your head right now?” He brushed a stray lock of hair from in front of Keith's face. When he looked up into Shiro's concerned eyes, his face softened only a fraction. “I'm gonna stab Zarkon right in his stupid purple face.” Keith growled out. 

 

For the first time in what felt like years, Shiro let out a genuine laugh. Keith frowned back at him. “I'm serious!” Shiro nodded, still chuckling softly. “I know, I know.” He stepped forward again and pulled Keith into another tight embrace. Keith turned and kissed the center of the scar, the part that looked like it had once been the deepest. Shiro shivered under the attention. 

 

It gave Keith an idea. 

 

“Lay down,” He said, pushing him lightly towards the bed. “On your back.” His tone offered no hint of bargaining. Shiro laid down and looked up at him expectantly. 

 

Keith kicked off his shoes and tossed his gloves on top of them before climbing up on the bed, stradling Shiro's thighs. He smiled at the bewildered look on Shiro's face. “If this is too much, just tell me.” He smoothed Shiro's unruly bangs to the side. Shiro gulped but nodded. He closed his eyes when Keith's lips met the first scar again. 

 

He kissed a trail from jagged mark to jagged mark all across Shiro's chest and stomach. His left arm had escaped the worst of it, but there were a few faint lines there still. He carefully unclasped Shiro's belt and looked up at him for permission to continue. 

 

Shiro nodded and Keith made quick work of removing his belt and pants. More scars knotted his hips and thighs. Keith kissed all of those as well. Shiro's breathing was coming out in ragged half gasps but he didn't tell Keith to stop, so he kissed his way back up to Shiro's face. 

 

They shared a watery smile before Keith kissed along the bridge of his nose. When their lips finally met, Shiro’s shoulders heaved but he held Keith tight, keeping their lips locked even as he choked down sobs. Keith carefully pulled back from the kiss and wiped a few tears from Shiro's cheek with his thumb, cradling his chin. 

 

Shiro craned his neck up and met Keith's lips again. He slid his hands up under the hem of Keith's shirt and ran them up along the heated skin he found there. The feeling of the smooth metal on his back was strange but not at all unpleasant and Keith hummed contentedly against Shiro's mouth. They broke apart again for just long enough to toss the shirt off to the side, somewhere near Keith's discarded shoes. 

 

Shiro rolled them to their sides and shuddered at the skin on skin contact. It had been far too long and it was proving too much all at once. Keith felt his discomfort in his stiff shoulders and pulled back again. “Are you ok?” He whispered, leaning his forehead against Shiro's. 

 

Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He shook his head. “No, but I'm getting there.” Keith nodded and kissed the tip of his nose. Shiro smiled. “This is…” He swallowed hard, praying for the right words to come to him. “It's a lot.” Keith moved to back away and give him space, but Shiro's arms tightened around him. 

 

“Can I just… just hold you for a little while?” His voice was low and wavering again. Keith gave him a small smile and tucked his head underneath Shiro's chin. “You can hold me as long as you want.” He felt Shiro's soft press of lips against his hair in answer. He kissed the scar along Shiro's collarbone again. 

 

Being lulled to sleep by Shiro's steady heartbeat and quiet breaths was something Keith had forced himself to never hope for again. He'd never been so happy to be wrong. 


End file.
